The invention relates to the provision of apparatus which can be used to lift and seat a person, the apparatus being movable between at least two positions, a substantially flat condition and a substantially erected condition with the seat being usable to support a person in either of the positions and, as the same moves between the said positions, thereby allowing the seat to be selectably used as a seating means and also a moving means to move a person from a position substantially in line with the plane of a surface to a position raised above said surface and in a seated condition.
With elderly, disabled and/or infirm persons, there can be a need to provide a seating apparatus for them and also additional apparatus which allows them to be moved from a lying or lowered condition to a raised seating position. Conventionally, such apparatus can comprise an inflatable means which allows the person to be raised but then transferred from that position to a seat. This can cause injury to persons assisting and/or discomfort to the person themselves. Alternatively, the person is required to remain on the lifting apparatus but, as the lifting apparatus is primarily and conventionally provided to perform the lift, the user can experience discomfort when in the seating position on said lifting apparatus which can often be bulky and/or may be unstable.